


Beautiful World -Something Special

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 两人交往第三年的白情这一天发生的故事中途去打鬼泣了所以一直咕咕咕到现在（白情当天开的坑





	Beautiful World -Something Special

三月十四日，所谓的白色情人节，交往的第三年，阿周那终于在这天腾开了时间，从中午开始就回到了两人同居的公寓。  
这天恰好店长也支开了迦尔纳，阿周那进门时他正在厨房的吧台上练习调酒，桌面上摆了数瓶倒了一半的洋酒，旁边的不锈钢盆里还装着些表面带了水珠的水果。  
迦尔纳对阿周那的提前回家并没有过分的惊讶，不过至少他还是露出了些许疑惑的神情。  
“你回来了，一会要出差去吗？”他一边把摇匀的液体倒进玻璃杯一边随口问道。  
“出差？为什么？”阿周那把自己的皮包放在沙发旁的柜子上，他脱了西装，一只手解开宝石蓝的领带，向厨房走来。  
“不是回来收拾行李吗？”  
“我在你眼里难道是这种存在吗……”阿周那会想起自己平时的所作所为，不由得长叹一声说道。  
“不是吗？”迦尔纳装饰好那杯鸡尾酒后便停了手，“你难得回来这么早，之前也是因为要突然出差所以这会回来收拾东西吧？要我帮忙吗？”  
他说着，在水龙头下冲了冲手，作势就要朝阿周那的卧室移动。  
“等等，”阿周那拉住他，“我今天是真的下班。”  
迦尔纳一款难以置信的表情看着他。  
“是吗……原来如此……是吗……”  
“我提前下班用得着用这么震惊的语气说话吗……？”  
“不过这样啊……”迦尔纳沉吟了片刻，脸上浮起笑容，“也好，刚好‘那个’也做好了。”  
这回轮到阿周那感到疑惑，而对方则转身回到吧台前，把桌上那杯刚调好的鸡尾酒递给他。  
“白色情人节礼物，试作品，名字我没想好，你来定吧。”  
“诶？”  
阿周那看着那杯褐色的液体和漂浮着的水果切片。  
“本来以为不能及时给你，赶上太好了。”  
难以言喻的心情在胸中扩散。  
“谢谢你。”  
他接过那杯酒抿了一口，在舌尖上扩散开来的是淡淡的丰富的苦味，然而另一个层面上则是恰到好处的甜味，水果的切片沉入杯底，和冰块融为一体，随着气泡上浮时则带来了新鲜的口感，像是飘在云端时掠过一阵微风。  
熟悉而陌生，却是阿周那喜好的味道。  
“怎么样？”迦尔纳盯着他问道，“配方我已经调整过很多次了。”  
“特别的味道。”阿周那在沙发上坐了下来，“我很喜欢。”  
“那就好。”对方像是松了一口气一样也在他身旁坐了下来，“今天我已经没排班了，要去哪里转转吗？”  
“我是这么想的，不过……”阿周那苦笑，“回来时想预订餐厅的，但都已经被订满了。”  
“突发的节日还真是难以应付。”  
“今天我做饭吧，回来的路上我还买了蛋糕。”阿周那指了指自己皮包旁边白色的纸盒，随后他从口袋里掏出一只小巧的盒子，“这个送给你。当然不是临时买的，我也以为不能及时送给你所以提前准备了。”  
“是什么？”  
迦尔纳接过那只盒子，打开时天鹅绒的内衬上是一条细细的项链，前面坠着一只戒指。  
“直接送戒指会让我想起之前的心理阴影……所以还是让我折衷一下吧，”阿周那一边说着一边偷瞄迦尔纳的反应，“……项链怎么样？”  
他的话里指的是和迦尔纳相遇的那个夜晚，阿周那终于打算和相处两年多的女友求婚，买好了结婚戒指，结果却被失望透顶的对方以极其冲击的结果分手了的事。后来那枚戒指他也没有退回去，而是各种机缘巧合交给了迦尔纳，尽管当时阿周那自暴自弃的说随便他怎么处理，扔到也好，退了把钱花掉也好，自那之后阿周那也没有过问过那枚戒指的结果，有些事情他难以面对，索性还是让它随着时间的冲刷而逝了。  
而他的男友则伸手从盒子里取出了那根项链，不假思索的戴上了脖子。  
“谢谢。”迦尔纳摸着戒指吊坠的表面，淡淡的笑着向他道谢。  
“话说回来，你想吃些什么？我去做。”阿周那看了他半分钟，突然回过神来发现自己又差点迷得丢了魂，他尴尬的笑了两声缓解自己的害羞，急忙站起来跑回自己的房间换了衬衣和西装裤。  
“冰箱里的东西不多，一块弄吧。”迦尔纳把那只首饰盒盖好，起身朝厨房走去。

闲下来已经是下午一点，两人无事可做，便坐在沙发上各自做着事。阿周那手里是他前日才买的新书，迦尔纳则是拿着贴满了标签的笔记本和一堆酒类的书籍写写画画。房间里一片寂静，只有翻书和写字的声音，两人默契的靠在一起，却也没有硬要去研究对方的事情的意思。  
该说是自己粘着迦尔纳好还是反过来呢……阿周那翻过新的章节时如此想到，诚然这些年他也逐渐面对自己愧疚和逃避最后沉迷工作不可自拔的死循环，然而迦尔纳对此倒是毫不在意，不如说他在阿周那因为愧疚而逃避之前就会在他面前登场，以至于时间积累，阿周那也逐渐忘记了那种不自觉逃避愧疚的心情。  
他合上书，心情变得漂浮的时候也很难再看进去纸张上的文字。迦尔纳动了动，不过依然还是在笔记本上写着东西，阿周那凝视着他灵活的笔尖，直至迦尔纳停下了手。  
“怎么了？”  
“想起一些事。”

他也不知道那时为何会想起那样的旧事，或许是闲暇时惯性的精虫上脑，又或者是好奇的心态作祟。  
彼时他还在单恋又不愿意承认而有些恐慌和混乱的时候曾在街上遇到过迦尔纳和他过去的O友，恰巧之前阿周那在酒吧里时无意间瞥见迦尔纳制服袖口下淡淡的红色勒痕。  
“你生气了吗？”那个玩着乐队的年轻人插着口袋快步跟在推着自行车的迦尔纳后面问道，“当然的确是玩的有些过火啦……”  
“至少你没说过会来那么多人，我也有排班，这影响了我的工作。”迦尔纳难得头也不回的说道，听上去语气非常强硬。  
“你看他们要来我也很难拒绝不是吗？而且实际上也没有玩得很厉害嘛……”  
一味往前走的迦尔纳突然停下脚步，看着这边的方向。  
“阿周那……”

“所以你很在意吗？”迦尔纳听完了阿周那三言两语的叙述，不假思索的问道。  
“这个问题我还是不深究了吧，感觉有很多我并不想知道的东西。”阿周那看着自己的腿，“其实也没什么，只是突然想起来，当时对我而言也是挺有冲击力的，印象深刻，仅此而已。”  
“这样。”迦尔纳收回自己的视线，“只不过是原本以为一个人，最后发展成群p了而已。”  
阿周那捂住他的嘴。  
“好了你别说了，这个领域我并不想深究。”  
迦尔纳等他松了手，又重新开口：“手腕上的红印只是因为真的用绳子绑过而已。”  
阿周那心情复杂。  
“那方面？”他干巴巴地问道，“sm系？”  
“很不巧我没有那方面的兴趣，不过你要是想试试的话到也不是不行。”迦尔纳把手里的东西一下子放在茶几上，随后将自己的两手并拢伸到他的面前，随即他抬起青色的瞳孔，像是猫凝视猎物一样打量着阿周那，“要试试吗？”

尝试的确是一个魔鬼的词。  
阿周那用丝绸的带子反绑住迦尔纳的手时这么想到。  
然而他的男友反应却平淡得很多，甚至于毫不在意，像是纯粹的帮他满足一些无关痛痒的好奇心而已……心情复杂，阿周那将那根指头宽的红色丝带打了一个漂亮的结，柔软的绳子在迦尔纳的背部上方晃动着，红白相间，触目惊心，有节奏的敲打着他的心脏。  
仿佛又要失去理智了。  
阿周那叹了口气，把耸起的肩膀放松，听到背后响动的迦尔纳回过头来，脸上满是“你怎么了”的疑惑。  
“没事。”阿周那伸手抚摸他被捆在一起的小臂，“这样紧吗？”  
“还好。”迦尔纳扭了扭，他坐在沙发上直起腰来。  
“你确定真的要这么做吗……？”阿周那还在纠结。  
“？”迦尔纳挑起眉毛，“尽管你嘴上这么说，其实还是很好奇的吧？”  
阿周那一时无言，趁着他瞠目结舌的片刻，迦尔纳从沙发上站起身来，保持着两手被反绑的姿势，就那样坐在了他的膝盖上，前倾身体吻了阿周那的嘴唇。  
对方的手环上他的腰，温热的舌尖纠缠在一起，舔舐柔软的嘴角，某种不可说的气氛立刻在两人的周围腾起。  
既然到了这种时候，也没有了踌躇不前的道理，心跳加速，阿周那用潮湿颤抖的指尖在迦尔纳的皮肤上游走，对方感受到那些弧度上被逐渐点燃的火焰，身体颤动，他靠着阿周那的身体，迷乱的呼吸坠落在褐色的脖颈上。阿周那的手沿着迦尔纳居家服的裤缝滑了进去，手指蜷曲，在褶皱的边缘转圈，轻轻地抓挠。  
迦尔纳感受到他的挑逗，他抬起腰，不由自主的收缩了甬道的入口，变换了跨坐在阿周那身上的位置，随后身体向下沉去，用大腿的内侧和自己的器官摩擦着阿周那的欲望。  
对方的动作立刻变得粘稠和滚烫，迦尔纳继续俯身，手被限制自由的现在他很难维持身体的平衡，索性就这样靠在阿周那的身上，他张开唇缝，舔舐啃咬着阿周那裸露的皮肤，在穴口和前方被抚摸的同时，迦尔纳伸出舌尖，用嘴解开了阿周那的衬衣扣子。  
那是具备了侵略性和挑逗性的充满欲望的瞳孔。  
阿周那注视着嘴角还带着笑，从容的剥开他的衣服的迦尔纳在自己的眼前抬起头来。在那瞬间，他像是被特殊的子弹击中了胸口，心跳消失，呼吸停滞，所有想要揉碎眼前这景象的不堪的欲望从身体的内侧喷涌了出来，将他从头到脚吞没，裹挟入汹涌的洪流。他遵从这种野兽般的冲动，瞬息之间便把迦尔纳扑倒在沙发垫上，迦尔纳隔着凌乱的刘海饶有兴趣的看着他，另一只腿还搭在阿周那的肩膀上，完完全全的将自己的弱点暴露在他的面前。  
“你别后悔。”他意识到自己已经瓦解的理性，俯视着迦尔纳小声说道。  
“不会。”迦尔纳甚至在说话的时候用抬起的小腿贴了贴他的脸。  
阿周那抓住他的腿，拉下迦尔纳下半身的衣服，现在只剩下他垂在沙发外侧的腿上挂着所有凌乱的布料。阿周那像是在找些什么似的环顾了下四周，迦尔纳用下巴向他示意，最终他在茶几的底下一层发现了一瓶还未开封的润滑液。  
“你什么时候……”  
阿周那嘟囔着拧开塑料瓶的瓶盖，迦尔纳在沙发上扭了扭，换了个稍微舒服点的姿势。  
“一直。”  
“一直？”阿周那无语，回想了一下以前的事倒也没什么反驳的余地，不免昏着头调侃，“那不如保险起见，在家里各种地方都放一瓶好了。”  
“兴致勃勃嘛。”迦尔纳被他逗乐，“我不介意。”  
“还是之后再说吧。”  
阿周那分开迦尔纳的大腿，他用涂满了润滑液的手抚摸白色柔软的内侧，在外侧逗留片刻后，用两根手指插进了已经收缩着的后庭。  
搅动内侧特有的声音响起的瞬间迦尔纳立刻变了表情，他的脸颊染上薄薄的绯红，阿周那蜷曲抽动的手指让他不由自主的摆动着腰肢，很快瞳孔中也被透明的水光所覆盖。阿周那窥视着他的样子，刚才还在甬道中肆意妄为的手指骤然被拔了出去。  
“啊——？！”  
迦尔纳在突然发出的高昂之后急促的喘息起来，阿周那瞄准这个机会，解开自己已经撑起帐篷的裤子，将变硬的肉棒插进了湿滑的后庭。  
“哈啊——啊——”迦尔纳任凭那些支离破碎的呻吟从嘴角滴落，阿周那偶尔为之的强硬进入倒也并不是太坏，还未充分扩张的甬道被强行塞满，小腹传来一阵阵痉挛般的痛楚，这一切反而使得欲望之火燃烧得更甚。被缚住的双手压在身体下动弹不得，在阿周那垂头玩弄他的胸口时，迦尔纳感受到另一股被支配而掀起的快感。  
这股酸涩的奇妙的感受却像是他初次品尝到新酒时那种欲罢不能，他环起双腿，将阿周那的部分吞得更深，滚烫的皮肤之间的摩擦让迦尔纳忍不住扬起嘴角，他喘息着干燥的空气，阿周那在他的身上同样也气息紊乱，一向打理整齐的卷发此刻也凌乱的从他的额前滑落，黑色的发丝之间垂落那双炽热的深色瞳孔，眼前的光线变得昏暗，嘴唇上是湿滑粘稠的感触，迦尔纳伸出舌尖，阿周那的两手抱着他的头，他们一边让自己的吐息融入彼此的皮肤，一边交换着绵密的热吻。  
在碰撞之间阿周那的攻势也逐渐变得激烈，迦尔纳收缩着肌肉，甬道的每一寸表面都紧紧吸吮着阿周南的欲望，他感到头晕目眩，两手抱住对方的腰间，迦尔纳的上半身向下垂去，他无意识的亲吻着那白色的锁骨和绯红的胸口，直至透明的汗水滴落，眼前被耀眼的幕布所覆盖。  
似乎冲动有所衰弱，回过神时阿周那正维持着刚才的姿势抱着迦尔纳，两人都喘着气，小腹上是温热的触感，他知道那是什么，然而大脑中尚且还跃跃欲试的野兽并没有要平息的迹象，阿周那抬起迦尔纳的大腿将他换了一个朝向，保持着仍然插入的姿势把他抱到自己的身上。  
“唔……”身体悬空时迦尔纳发出零碎的声音，现在他坐在阿周那的腿上，尽管两腿打折放在沙发上，但是已经失去了气力，而让他单纯以自身的体重下陷，迫使那根火热的存在仍然牢固的侵犯着他的身体。阿周那的气息从他的后背传来，熟悉的手臂抱住了他的身体，形状优美的指尖滑过他的皮肤，轻柔的抚摸着迦尔纳刚刚去过一次却同样还挺立着的滚烫。  
阿周那确认了那根有着显著质量的存在，他靠在沙发上，尽管隔着迦尔纳的后背无法看见，却还是摸索套弄着它。很快迦尔纳有了反应，他的肩膀微微颤抖，被捆在身后的手捏成了拳头，红色的丝带因为他的动作而摇曳，带着艳丽光泽的尾端在迦尔纳的尾骨上摆动，那轨迹烧灼着阿周那的视网膜，他用右手仍然保持着套弄的动作，左手搂住迦尔纳的身体，冲撞着他的内部。  
“啊，啊——”迦尔纳随着他的每一次进攻发出高昂的声音，他的发丝被汗水濡湿，紧贴在白皙的皮肤上。失去了腿部的支撑而只能随着重力下落的身体每一次都深深嵌入阿周那的欲望，很快迦尔纳逐渐松开了紧绷的手掌，他弓起后背，阿周那忍不住亲吻他凸起的肩胛骨，他湿热的甬道包裹着他的火热，润滑液从他的褶皱之间滴落，蹭得两人腿间到处都是，阿周那用手指描画着他囊袋和柱体的形状，迦尔纳的身体骤然绷紧。  
刹那间绚烂的音色坠落。

晚上阿周那出门买了些饭菜，回来时迦尔纳已经洗了澡，坐在沙发上用毛巾擦着头的他的手上还残留着红色的痕迹，阿周那心里有所牵动，不免有些愧疚的想到或许是自己弄得太紧太激烈的缘故。然而迦尔纳对此却毫不在意，伸手接过阿周那递来的餐盒，在桌上打开。  
“我把蛋糕切好了，你想要哪一块？”他说着，指了指桌子中央摊开的盒子，里面是点缀了草莓和巧克力的白色蛋糕，此时已经被切成了四块。  
“随意吧，反正也都一样。”阿周那捡了一块放进纸盘，拿到自己的跟前。  
他用叉子分离了草莓，注视着对面的迦尔纳把一块蛋糕放进口中。  
“嘴角。”阿周那向他示意，而对方则毫不在意的用食指的关节蹭了蹭自己的嘴边，用舌头舔掉了白色的奶油。  
迦尔纳低头看着自己湿漉漉的手指，感受到阿周那的视线：“怎么了？”  
“你……是故意的吧。”阿周那举着叉子，一边说一边捏着自己的眉间。  
“谁知道呢。”  
他露出微笑。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！  
> 有什么感想的话请留言wwww  
> 还是性癖产物，是淡化了性癖的产物（草  
> 草莓和巧克力的蛋糕让我出戏（不是），所以改成了白色的  
> 后半段开始因为是隔了很多天写的所以偏向意识流了一些，不过还是尽我所能把我想看的体位写了_(:з」∠)_  
> 顺便吐槽一句我还是讨厌在开车的时候写很多语气词，也可以说是压根不擅长，我放弃啦，今天开始我就要写气氛然后两人开搞，想想这也不是抓马我写那么多对话也没啥用……（你终于放弃治疗了吗


End file.
